


Keeping Sekrets

by OvernightShipping



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Gen, Human/Troll Relationship, M/M, Porn With Plot, Troll Culture, Trolls with Human Genitals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvernightShipping/pseuds/OvernightShipping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Egbert is a few weeks into his freshman year at the first interspecies college in the nation. As a xenology major, his studies focus on the ways of troll culture, and this leads him to an interest in his sexy troll TA. </p><p>With the continued segregation and discrimination against the new species, relationships between humans and trolls are all but forbidden. Will our heroes succeed in bridging the gap between species? What kinds of trouble will they get into along the way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Counting Down

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, 
> 
> Sorry we're just getting started at such a crazy emotional time, but we have been planning this out for a while now! And since about a third of the characters in Homestuck just died, we thought that some sexy fun stuff would be in order. We really hope you enjoy! :)

A young man stood in his dorm room.

It just so happened that this day was yet another day in this young man’s college life. Though it was only a month ago that he started classes at Incipisphere Interspecies College, it was only today that he would grow a pair and actually talk to the cute TA in his xenology class.

But first, he had to deal with his loudmouth roommates.

 

As John hastily threw his books into his bag, his blonde roommate eyed him through dark shades over the top of his copy of the latest Game Bro. He never seemed to take them off, even inside, for reasons lost on John.

“Late for class again?”

“Not this time Dave, just want to get there early today.” John finished stuffing his xenology textbook, Feeding the Trolls: A Guide to Troll Cuisine and Nutrition, among his notebooks.

“Must be some kind of emergency to get you to class on time. Are they gonna cull you if you’re late this time?”

“First of all, thats culturally insensitive dude. And no, that’s fucking stupid. I just need to talk to my TA.”

“Since when do you care about cultural sensitivity?!” Karkat looked up from the romance novel he was reading and stared John straight in the eyes. “Mister ‘Oh-This-Bucket-Is-For-Cleaning-Purposes-So-I-Can’t-Put-It-Away’.”

“Just because I care about basic levels of hygiene doesn’t mean I should have to suffer through your shitty impressions. Besides, I’m majoring in Xenology. I have to know this shit.”

Dave tossed his magazine aside and whipped out his phone. “Who even is this TA?”

“I dunno, I think her name’s Vriska or something. Why?”

“No reason. Vriska Serket?”

“Probably. What are you doing?”

“Facebooking.” Dave let out a slow whistle. “I mean, if you were gonna bang a troll, she doesn’t seem like a bad choice.”

“Ha! Let me see!” Karkat ran behind Dave’s desk and looked over his shoulder.

“Ok, fuck you guys. You’re making me late, I’m leaving.” He turned and walked briskly out the door as his roommates snickered behind him.

“Don’t let me catch you appropriating any buckets, oh bastion of interspecies justice!” Karkat yelled out behind him.

 

* * *

 

John’s intent gaze flickered between the clock, counting down the last minute of class, and the bespectacled girl tapping her foot impatiently on the opposite side of the room.

Her eyes stared down the same clock, almost as if she was willing it to go faster. The notebook full of papers she had been grading had long been tucked away into her spiderweb backpack, which she clung to with one hand while her other firmly rested on the surface of her desk, ready to push off as soon as the second hand reached its destination.

John packed up his things, never even looking down, and poised himself to take off. He sat with bated breath as the clock ticked away the final seconds.

_6...5...4…_

The girl was off like a rocket. Her long black hair disappeared behind the doorway before John even took his eyes off the second hand.

_3...2...1..._

He leapt up from his seat. His blue eyes turned to the place she had just been, only to find an empty chair. She cheated! He raced out of the room, pushing past people as he went. “Wait, Vriska!” He caught up to her outside in the hall and put a hand on her arm to get her attention.

She spun sharply at his touch. “What do you want dude? Can’t you see I’ve got places to be?”

Although her black and golden eyes came up to his own, she appeared to tower over him with her mismatched horns that rose quite a few inches above her head. Her eyes darted up and down, surveying him as he fumbled out his request.

“Well, it’s just that I’ve been kinda struggling in class lately, and I was sort of wondering…”

“Uggggggggh, just say it already! I don’t have time for this,” she spat, gesturing at the river of people flowing around them.

He gathered his thoughts before continuing, noting the scowl forming on her blue lips. “I was wondering if there was any way that I could get my grade up. Care to help me out?”

Her demeanor changed. The scowl turned into a smirk as she folded her arms across her chest. “You know, if you’re trying something funny, you’re going to have to do better than some line from a $3 porn flick.”

“No! Nothing like that. I was just, you know, wondering if you could be my private tutor or something.”

She arched an eyebrow at his request. “Could you try to be any less subtle, dude?”

“No, no, I just mean, like…” His fingertips came up to rub the bridge of his nose. “Just...I need your help. None of this stuff makes any sense lately. Think you could spare a couple hours of your precious time on me?”

Vriska surveyed him again more closely. Squared glasses covered his blue eyes - her favorite color - under a tangled mess of curly dark hair. A bit of stubble lined his jaw, showing a degree of uncaring that didn’t match up with his slim yet slightly muscular build. All things considered, he didn’t look too shabby. That is, for a human.

She feigned a look of deep thoughtfulness, as if she was really mulling over his request. “Hmm...well I suppose I could spend an hour on you. It will come at a cost, though.”

John tried to keep her flickering gaze to no avail. “What were you thinking?”

“Coffee at Locamm. You’re buying. Hazelnut, with cream and no sugar. We’ll meet there at 3 PM tomorrow in the eighth booth from the counter,” she said definitively. Her arrogant smile grew as she finally looked him in the eyes again.

A wave of relief washed over John. “Oh, yeah that sounds good! I mean, it’s kinda your job to help me Miss TA, but I don’t mind buying us coffee.”

She let out a short laugh. “Yeah yeah, you’re lucky you’re cute. Um, wait, what was your name again?”

“It’s John. John Egbert.”

“Well John Egbert, don’t be late tomorrow, and maybe I’ll teach you a thing or two.” With a wink, she spun and continued down the hallway like she’d never been stopped in the first place.

John couldn’t shake the feeling that they hadn't quite been on the same page for that whole encounter, but decided not to dwell on it too much. He turned back the other way, headed for the library.

 

* * *

 

The first stars were out by the time John made it back to Sotsverd. The long four story dorm housed the majority of the human freshmen at IIC. Its grey marble exterior seemed a bit stark at first, but after a month the quiet solemnity of the stone had started to grow on John. The hallway to his room was unusually quiet for this time of night, lacking Karkat’s distinct raspy shouting. As John knocked and pushed through the door, he was greeted by the sight of his two roommates huddled around Dave’s laptop. 

“Where the fuck were you?! How long does it take to ask a girl on a date?” The blessed silence was shattered by Karkat’s nasally outburst.

“Chill the fuck out! I was studying at the library. You know, like I do every single Thursday.”

“We’ve been doing some research while you were out.” Dave looked up slowly from the screen. “We’ve got some news for you.”

“Ok slow the fuck down. What was that about a date?”

“We know exactly what you’re planning dude, don’t try and hide it. Your guilt is written all over your face like tribal tattoos on a white fratboy.”

“It’s not a date, we’re just getting coffee while she helps me with my xenology. She didn’t even want to help me, I had to bribe her.”

“With what, interspecies makeouts?!” Karkat strode over and shoved his phone at John’s chest. “Check out what we found on her at this ex-rating site!”

“Ok, first of all that’s creepy as hell. Were you guys stalking her all afternoon? I figured you had lives or something but I guess that’s expecting too much from you two.”

“Just read it you shit.”

John took the phone out of Karkat’s grey hands, wrapping his hands around the awkward crab-shaped case. “What the fuck am I looking at?”

On the screen was some shady site called RateYourTrollEx. Apparently someone had made a page for Vriska, and three guys had chimed in with their experience ‘dating’ her. The most recent post by some guy named adiosToreador read: “wE DATED FOR, lIKE, a WEEK AT THE START OF THE SCHOOL YEAR, uHH, i GUESS SHE DIDN’T LIKE HOW I TALKED AND SHE TRIED TO PUSH ME DOWN THE STAIRS, aND THEN SHE DUMPED ME,”

“Only assholes would go on this site anyway. Like you two. You’re assholes.”

“Whatever bro, you can’t hide from the truth,” Dave quipped, crossing his arms.

“And what is with this ‘adios’ guy’s typing, like is his caps lock key sticky or something? He sounds fourteen. There’s no way this shit is even real.”

“Don’t insult the way we type you fucking grubshitting asshole.” Karkat grabbed his phone back from John with a sour look.

“Oh, I forgot you all feel the need to type like a bunch of assholes for no reason all the time.”

“You know that’s an important cultural practice you douchey bulgefondler."

“Umm. Ok, yeah. That was a bit out of line. I’m sorry.” John mentally kicked himself. He’d been working on not pulling this sort of stuff, especially since he was studying xenology.

“You know I don’t fucking care. Anyway, we’re just looking out for your stupid naive ass.”

“We’ve heard some shady stuff about this Vriska chick.” Dave leaned forward on his desk and began spinning a pen around his thumb absentmindedly. “Don’t want you getting wrapped up too tightly in some weird troll’s web. Also the spider puns. Apparently they come fast and hard with her.”

“I’ll keep a lookout for them. But I don’t need you worrying about me. I think I can handle a study session with her.”

“You really think that’s all it is? Even when you’re buying her fucking coffee?” Karkat flopped down on his bunk and looked at John out of the corners of his eyes.

“I’m positive. You weren’t even there, so you guys can keep your stalking and suspicions to yourselves for all I care.”

The pen flew out of Dave’s hand, and with a shrug he pulled open a magazine and adjusted his shades.

John breathed a sigh of relief and pulled out his laptop as he sat down at his own desk. He hesitated for a moment, then pulled out his troll cuisine textbook. He flipped to chapter 7, ‘Troll Stimulants, From Coffee to Faygo,’ and began to read.


	2. Cream, No Sugar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo it's upd8 time! This one came out a bit fast since we're aiming for about one upd8 per week for now. We're busy college students, but we have a lot of JohnVris feelings we want to share with the world. We hope you'll enjoy this chapter and all the ones to come!

John stood outside the on-campus cafe, or as it was affectionately called by the students, The Land of Caffeine and Missed Meals. He took a deep breath and stepped into the din. Locamm was slowly filling up as students began to get out of class, and about half of the tables and booths were occupied with students studying alone and in groups. She said the eighth booth, right?

John swung his bag down at the booth and looked around. He still had five minutes before three o’clock, just enough time to grab coffee and scones before Vriska arrived. Luckily, nobody else was waiting to order.

He approached the counter and the disgruntled-looking violet-blooded employee behind it. “Hi, could I get a caramel frappuccino with whipped cream, and a hazelnut coffee with cream? And no sugar.”

After picking up his order and ignoring a judgemental look from the bespectacled barista, he carefully balanced the plate of scones on his forearms and carried everything back to the booth to wait. It was already 3:02, and Vriska had yet to arrive. Maybe she’s running a bit late after class? John spent a tense few minutes split between staring at his phone and nibbling the corners of his scone until Vriska strolled through the door right after 3:10.

She was wearing a black tanktop and yoga pants that really showed off her well-toned legs and butt as she walked. John was used to seeing her with jeans in class, and even then he couldn’t help admiring her ass every time she stood up. Her strut rocked her hips in a smooth, hypnotic motion, and as she walked around a table to approach him he caught a glimpse of her ass, defined in the fabric. John couldn’t help staring before he caught himself, and when he looked back up a slight smile was playing at her lips.

“Hey, you made it! I was worried you were standing me up.”

“Like I would miss out on free coffee,” she scoffed. “Make room Egbert!” To John’s surprise, she slid into the booth on the same side has him, shoving him close to the wall.

“Oh, uh, sure. I got you the coffee you asked for yesterday.”

“Well aren’t you a sweetheart. No sugar right? Pretty sure I could get diabetes just from smelling your concoction.”

“You should try it, it’s really good!”

“I think I’ll pass. What did you need help with exactly?”

“Well, like I said, I feel like I missed something important, cause I’m kinda confused right now. Like, we’re learning about how trolls on Alternia were usually fed by their lusii, right?”

“Yeah, duuuuuuuuh. What’s so confusing about that?”

“Well, once the colony ship crashed on Earth, how did your ancestors survive? Didn’t they need someone to help them get food? There’s no way the humans at the time would help them.”

Vriska opened the textbook that John had set on the table and flipped through it, searching for the section on guardians. “It’s not like they were totally helpless, John. Lusii don’t always survive past a troll’s adolescence, so that’s why they taught us how to survive on our own. Well, the good ones anyway. Here, look...”

 

* * *

  
  


At a nearby table, a pair of golden, slit-like eyes widened. A bright blue tail flicked, following the movements of its wiggling owner. If one were to look very closely, they may have even seen the beginnings of a predatory smile forming over a set of sharp, feline teeth. Never once taking her eyes off her new prey, a young olive-blood grabbed her roommate’s wrist with her gloved hand.

“Miss Leijon paws at Redglare’s arm to alert her to her newest ship,” she narrated in a sing-song voice. With her free hand, she pointed toward one of the booths closer to the counter where a girl in her psychology class was leaning over a human boy.

Her friend quickly reached over and pushed her hand down. “The famed legislacerator prefers that her partner in justice not get caught ogling Miss Vision-Eightfold.” Terezi turned toward her partner’s gaze and took a good sniff. The blue-raspberry flavor was too sickeningly sweet for her tastes. “And since when are you into interspecies stuff?”

Nepeta put on her best indignant look. “Oh, come on! Don’t deny for a second that they don’t look absolutely purrfect together.” She took a sip of her mint-chocolate chip milkshake before turning to her roommate, her eyes narrowed. “Besides, you’re the one always hanging around that coolkid with the sunglasses.”

Terezi half-jokingly scowled. “And what are you implying?”

Nepeta turned away and shrugged, smiling. “Oh, nothing. Let those without interspecies ships be the first to cast earth rocks is all. Don’t think you don’t have a special place on my shipping wall.”

“Yeah, I’m just going to pretend like that made any sense. But speaking of coolkids…” She whipped her phone out of her bright red purse, licking the screen before flicking through the apps.

The cat girl flinched at the sight. Even after a month of seeing it every day, it still made her stomach flip.“And I’m the one drawing unnecessary attention to us.”

Terezi brushed off the comment, opening one of her more recently installed apps. She quickly snapped a picture of the couple at the booth before resting her elbows back on the table, typing out a message.

_LOOK F4M1L14R? >;)_

She set the timer and sent it off, cackling to herself. A pawing at her arm grabbed her attention.

“You know, you really should give me his snapchat.”

Terezi shook her head. “I don’t know if you’d use it for good or evil. A good legislacerator couldn’t do such a thing in good conscience.”

Nepeta sighed as she returned to her drink. “Miss Leijon looks crestfallen, but remains confident that her romantic conquests will succeed eventually, with or without Miss Redglare’s help.”

 

* * *

  
  


“Wow Vriska, you really do know everything there is to know about this!” John smiled innocently up at the troll leaning over his shoulder. “I’ll be an expert at this in no time.”

She rolled her golden eyes as she scoffed at him. “Oh please, of course I do. I’ve only lived this every day of my life.” She stood up and stretched, shaking out the soreness in her neck.

“I’m serious! At this rate, I’ll be like the Hit-Girl to your Big Daddy.” He flipped his textbook closed, starting to pack up his things.

“Is that some sort of weird sex thing? Because that absolutely sounds like a weird sex thing.”

“Of course not! You’ve seen Kick-Ass, haven’t you?”

Vriska’s blue lips pursed as she shook her head.

John looked up at her, his eyes wide with disbelief. “For real? Oh my god, we have to change that! That’s the best superhero movie of all time!” In a flash, he whipped out his phone. “Are you free tonight?”

Vriska fought the blush that she could feel creeping up her face. Maybe he was a bit bolder than she’d made him out to be. “For a movie? On a Friday night? Don’t you have better things to do?”

“What could be better than watching Nic Cage kick some butt? Come on, it’ll be so worth it.” He looked at her expectantly.

As much as she liked to pretend otherwise, she didn’t have anything planned for the night. Perhaps a night with a cute human guy was just what she needed to unwind. “Well, if it’s really that important. This better be good, though!”

“Any movie with Nic Cage is guaranteed to be good. You’re in for the night of your life!”

“Well, I can’t wait if you put it that way. Shall I come by around eight?”

“Yeah, I’m in Søtsverd 104. I’ll make sure my stupid roommates clear out before then.”

“Glad we’re on the same page,” she said with a smile. “I’ll be looking forward to it.”

After they exchanged numbers, Vriska grabbed her backpack and stood up. “I’ve got somewhere to be, but I trust you can handle all the preparations for tonight?” She ran her fingers across John’s shoulder and he beamed at her.

“No prob, I’ll see you at eight!”

 

* * *

  
  


Karkat jumped up the moment John opened the door to their room and strode towards him, crab-phone outstretched.

“What the fuck is this?”

On the screen was a kaleidoscope of colors. Bright yellows and oranges all blurred together, halos around each spot. A smudge of black and blue was visible near the very edge among the mosaic.

“Uh, I could ask you the same thing.” John squinted at the picture - it was almost as if someone had licked the camera lens before taking it.

“Don’t fucking play dumb with me Egbert. Terezi saw what you were doing with that spiderbitch.” He shoved the phone even closer to John’s glasses, as if that would somehow help him to make out the indecipherable blur.

“He’s been like this all afternoon, dude. It’s all ‘pailing’ this, ‘interspecies makeouts’ that,” said Dave, rocking back in his chair.

“Okay, first of all, I’m pretty sure Terezi didn’t ‘see’ anything. Second, get set to get even more pissed, cause I need the room to myself tonight.”

“What the fuck for?!”

“Well Vriska’s coming over to watch a Nic Cage movie with me, and I don’t need your unnecessary commentary ruining the evening.”

“Why you-” Karkat stopped for a second, taking a deep breath and rubbing his temples. “I told you this would happen. I warned you, bro. I know that as soon as we walk out that door, this room is gonna turn into a fucking biohazard.”

“Oh my god, it’s not like that at all. And I don’t like having a place in your sexual fantasies. Not everything is like your shitty troll romance novels.”

Dave sighed before getting up, putting an arm around Karkat. “Look man, just because you can’t handle one night of being alone in a room doesn’t mean John isn’t man enough.”

“Shut the hell up, who’s side are you on anyway?!” he replied, pulling away.

“Don’t worry Nubs, I’m sure we’ll find somewhere else to crash if things heat up too much tonight. You can sleep next to me again.”

“That was one time! And I don’t see you jumping at the chance to fill my old empty room, you raving douchenozzle! It’s not like you could handle being alone with ironic hipster asshole thoughts dancing through your head anyway.”

John rolled his eyes at the petty argument. “Oh my god, I won’t be alone. That’s the point.” He set down his bag at his desk before flipping through the movie collection on display above it. “And you know, that’s a great idea. If you honestly can’t find anything better to do on a Friday night, just go back to Karkat’s old single for a couple hours. It’s not like anything is even going to happen.”

“Oh, don’t make me laugh. Hahahahahahahaha. There. Did you see that? I counted. I fucking counted.”

“What the fuck. That was creepy, don’t do that,” Dave said, arching an eyebrow at his roommate.

“Yeah, please don’t,” John agreed.

Karkat stomped back to his desk in the corner. “Whatever, take your damn room. Make sure you scrub it before I get back though.”

“Come on Karkat, lets fucking party it up. John’s gonna wish he’d hung out with us once we’re done.” Dave picked him up under his arms, dragging him towards the door.

A piercing shriek filled the room. Karkat’s stout limbs flailed and kicked, barely missing Dave. “I can fucking walk, you pungent shitspewing ass! Put me down!”

Dave carried him out into the hall, gave John a big thumbs up, and shut the door behind them.

As Karkat’s wails faded away, a much welcomed silence filled the room. John sighed, flopping down into his chair. A cleansing breath filled his lungs as he stretched out, cracking his knuckles. He still had a lot to do.

 

 


	3. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John introduces Vriska to his favorite movie star. Things heat up despite Nic Cage's presence.

“All set!”

The buttery smell of fresh popcorn filled the room as John walked in from the hallway. Vriska was curled up under a pile of blankets, snacking on a box of Dots. She set it down on the table in front of her next to the other three boxes. A twenty ounce bottle of soda was set out as well, chilly and covered in condensation from having just come out of the fridge. Only the light of the glowing TV screen illuminated the room.

John flopped down on the couch next to the cerulean-blooded troll. He offered her the bowl of popcorn before getting cozy under the cushy pile himself.

“Wow John, this is pretty deluxe. I can’t say I’ve ever been treated to a movie night like this before. It’s not really what I was expecting,” she remarked, throwing a handful into her mouth.

“Well it’s an important occasion! It’s not every night I get to introduce someone to a masterpiece like this.”

Vriska rolled her eyes and smiled. “Whatever, nerd. It’s showtime.”

 

* * *

 

About ten minutes into the movie, Vriska started getting antsy. How has he not made a move yet? Perhaps it was time to take things into her own hands. She sighed melodramatically and scooched closer to him. “John, I’m so cold. Wanna help me out?”

He looked at her, eyebrows raised. _Trolls sure are strange!_  “Wow, even under all those blankets?” He rearranged some of the ones from his side to cover them more evenly. “Should I get you another one? There’s still the comforter on my bed.”

She opened her mouth as if to say something, then closed it again, and wordlessly snuggled closer to his warm body instead. “You know, I think just getting closer will do.”

John’s heart leapt as he felt her push up against him, and he sheepishly put an arm around her. Vriska responded by wrapping an arm across his chest and placing her cheek on his shoulder, taking care not to poke him with her horns.

“I can hear that you know,” Vriska said, looking up at him.

“What?”

“Your heart. It’s racing.”

“Ahaha, this movie is super exciting!”

“They’re just standing around talking.”

“Well it’s in anticipation, you know?”

“Anticipation of what? What are you looking forward to so much, John?” She looked him with half-lidded eyes and began running her fingers up and down his chest.

John licked his lips nervously and turned his head to face hers. The warmth of her breath tickled his chin. _Does she want me to kiss her?_

Vriska rolled her eyes, grabbed the back of John’s head, and pulled him close. “Just kiss me already, you dork.”

Before he could second-guess himself, his lips were against hers, feeling her warmth and tasting the blueberry of her lipstick. A small involuntary moan escaped his throat, prompting Vriska to slide her tongue against his bottom lip, aggressively asking for entrance. He opened his mouth, allowing their tongues to meet and slide past each other.

Vriska inhaled sharply as he explored the corners of her mouth, and her tongue pushed forcefully into his. Her fingers tensed up, tangling themselves into his mess of curly hair. A shudder jolted down her body as she felt his hand slide up the back of her neck in response, pulling her tongue even deeper into his mouth. Not one to be dominated so easily, she grabbed his shoulder with her other hand and pushed him so he was lying down on the couch before crawling on top of him.

She pulled away, sitting up on top of him. Her arms crossed at her waist, and in one smooth motion she lifted her shirt off and threw it to the ground, revealing her black and white web-print bra. She dove back to him, crashing her lips against his, relieved at the contact she had been away from for such a short time. Her hand grabbed the back of his neck again as her hips ground into his, eliciting a quiet moan from John.

Even among the intensity of all the sensations coming over him, he felt her lips form a smirk against his at the sound. He felt her fanged teeth scrape his bottom lip in an attempt to replicate it, but he wouldn’t give her the satisfaction. Instead, his fingers set themselves between her ample breasts, pushing her away so she was sitting up in his lap. His body followed hers, holding onto her curves for support. With her eager help, his shirt came up over his head and hit the floor next to hers.

Her golden eyes widened in surprise at the sight. Though she had sized him up to be skinny and muscular, she hadn’t been prepared for how well the lean muscle suited his body. She scanned him up and down, biting her lip at his well-defined shoulders and subtle abs. She traced a finger down his torso, mostly bare except for a trail of hair leading down into his pants.

A shudder racked his spine at the contact. This time, he was the one to pull her back into a kiss. His tongue swirled around hers as his fingers did some exploring of their own, sliding up and down her toned gray body. As her fingers trailed down his torso, he could feel himself throbbing in anticipation. His hands reached the center of her back on their journey up, and found her bra clasp on the way. He awkwardly fumbled with it, his clumsy fingers betraying his inexperience.

She chuckled into his mouth at the display before pulling away. “What’s wrong, Egbert? Don’t you want to see me with it off?”

“I’m trying!” he muttered, yanking at the strap. “It’s hard to do it from the front.”

Vriska reached back with one hand and undid the clasp with a swift snap of her fingers. A smug smile played at her lips. “Hard indeed. You almost make it sound like you haven’t done it like this before.”

“I swear I’ve done it once or twice…” John trailed off, staring at the bra sitting loosely on Vriska’s breasts.

“What’s wrong? Do I have something on my chest?” she teased, leaning in and pressing herself into him so her bra was trapped between them. Her eyes stared deeply into his. “Do you think you could maybe...get it off for me?”

A hot rush of blood lit up his face. His hands slid up her shoulders, his fingers stopping at the loose straps. Trying to repair his bruised ego, he leaned in closer so she could feel his hot breath on her lips. “I think I can get more than _that_ off.”

 _What a fucking dork._ She tried and failed to hold back a giggle at the cheesy line. Even if he was resorting to terrible innuendos, maybe he wasn’t the pushover she had made him out to be. Kind of a shame, really. “You’d better.” She leaned back to let him slide the straps off her shoulders.

John pulled the bra off her arms and threw it to the side. He pushed her onto her back, her head against the armrest. Even with her breasts were splayed out below instead of pressed right up against him, they looked full and well-shaped. Her nipples were a muted blue, like the ocean on a cloudy day, perky in the cool air. John reached out and placed a timid palm on her, feeling the soft give of her breast. His calloused thumb started rubbing rubbing the center in slow circles, and he leaned down and captured her in a kiss just in time to catch the moan that had escaped her throat.

As John’s ministrations continued, Vriska’s fingers found their way between their bodies and began working towards his waist. As they found the patch of hair just above his buckle, John tensed his core and arched his back to give her room. They traced the path down, and soon her other hand came down to join them, meeting at his waistband. Breathing heavily under his weight, she worked at undoing the button.

John quickly broke the kiss, looking her in the eyes. “Wait, Vriska…” As much as he would have loved to relieve the strain of his now-tight pants, he hesitated. “This is a lot of fun and all, but...don’t you think we’re going a little fast? I mean, we only just-”

A quick peck on the lips cut his words short. “Are you saying you’d like me to stop, John?”

He couldn’t help but notice her fanged smile as one of his hands came up to brush her wild bangs out of her eyes. “Well, no. This is a lot of fun, I just...maybe don’t have as much experience here as you maybe thought I did,” he continued somewhat sheepishly. His hand moved down her body, following the curve of her breast before one of his fingers started circling her nipple absentmindedly.

Her smile broadened, showing off her sharp teeth. “Oh, John,” she teased, gently ruffling his hair, “do you reeeeeeeeally think I would have agreed to your little proposal if I thought I couldn’t teach you a thing or two?” She leaned in, punctuating her sentence with a hard kiss on his neck. “Where would the fun be in that?”

A gasp escaped his mouth, despite his small effort to hold it in. “My proposal?”

She rolled her eyes, not caring that he couldn’t see her doing it. “Inviting me here on a Friday night, clearing out your roommates so that we could have the place to ourselves? You’re not as subtle as you think, you know.” Her fangs gently sunk into him, just barely not breaking the skin.

“Oh, that,” he replied. He occupied himself with kissing his way down her neck to her collarbone while he thought of what to say next. “I guess I wasn’t trying to be. So, you’re sure you want to be here? You know, doing...this?”

Her eyes rolled back, this time in pleasure instead of exasperation as he sucked on her clavicle. “This was your idea, John. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want to be.” Her hands found their place back on the button of his jeans. She leaned in as he worked, nipping at the shell of his ear. Her voice lowered to a soft whisper. “So if you don’t want me to stop...are you asking me to continue?” She tugged at his waistband, emphasizing her words by pulling him even closer.

He swallowed audibly, looking back up into her half-lidded eyes. The sight of her breasts heaving under him, the feeling of her warm hands on him, and the way he ached and throbbed for release was more than he could bear. “Yeah. I suppose I am.”

That’s all she needed to hear. She deftly undid the closure and unzipped him before pushing his pants down around his legs. As she did so, he grabbed at the waistband of her yoga pants and pulled them down to her knees, careful not to do the same to her matching web-themed panties.

John was bulging against his boxers, and Vriska reached inside and began stroking him. He put an arm around her as she worked, and with the other began exploring the front of her panties. Probing with two fingers, he found that she was already damp between her legs. As he began to rub her, she moaned softly into his mouth, her own rhythm increasing in tempo.

Her hand sped up as he touched her most sensitive spot. She could feel herself growing wetter, her face growing hotter, at his clumsy touch. She ached for more, not able to stand the thin barrier that separated her bare flesh from his fingers. As she worked, she reached down and pushed the fabric aside with her other hand, trying not to think about how remarkably good he felt on her.

His finger easily slipped inside her. The only thing that surprised him more than how incredibly wet she already was was how hot she felt - it was quite inviting. He tried to focus on sliding his finger in and out of her, feeling her entrance eagerly clench with every movement. Bringing her in close, he kissed her again, their tongues intertwining, and felt the quick rhythm of her breath matching his. More than that, though, the way she was squeezing him on the way up with every stroke was overwhelming. He took a deep breath, switching up his technique to rub the front wall of her vagina. Her juice dripped down his finger down onto his hand, and between that and Vriska’s expert touch, he wasn’t going to last much longer.

He broke the kiss, leaving her half-lidded eyes looking up at him from below. “Vriska…” His hand moved from her center to her wrist, slowing its movements. “Can we, maybe...go a bit further?”

She looked at him devilishly. “Not like this, John.” In one move, she pulled his boxers further down and pushed him by the chest so that he was laying back on the couch again. Climbing on top, she straddled him, one leg folded alongside his hip and the other off the couch, using the floor for support. “Did you really think I’d let you be on top? Who do you think you’re dealing with here?” Her lower lips were pressed deliciously against him, allowing her to feel every impatient twitch.

Wetness coated the already sensitive head of his dick as his hands grabbed hold of her hips. “Please, Vriska…”

Sensing his eagerness, she leaned forward, capturing his lips in a kiss. She eased down onto him inch by slow inch, her breath jaggedly matching his at the much-needed contact as he filled her. A shaky sigh escaped her as her hips connected with his. Pulling away, she looked him over, her gaze almost predatory.

A glow of pink painted his face. His breath was heavy, his lips parted, his knuckles nearly white from his grip on her. He swallowed hard, looking up into her eyes as she slowly started to move.

_Like prey in my web._

He felt so incredibly thick in her, filling her up completely with every thrust. Even so, she moved easily and fluidly on him, swallowing him up like a vice. She rode him ravenously but kept her pace slow. As much as she loved teasing him until he couldn’t help but quietly moan from her touch, she could already feel her orgasm building. If there was one thing that drove her crazy, it was being the one made to wait.

Unable to take her intensity of her teasing motions, John readjusted his grip, matching her thrusts with his own. He captured the crook of her neck in his mouth before sucking hard. A spotty blue bruise formed quickly on her neck, marking her as his, at least for the night. _Is that really long enough?_ His dominant hand let go of her waist and set itself between her spread legs. He pressed down hard on her clit with his thumb, taking advantage of the rocking of her hips and the slickness that coated both of them to rub it.

She jerked at the sudden spike of pleasure that jolted up her body. “Fuck, John!” She gave his ear a halfhearted bite, lost in ecstasy, before giving up and moaning into the pillow next to him. She could feel herself growing tighter around him, squeezing his already thick length. It wouldn’t take much longer now.

He pulled her in closer, their bodies flush with each other, before sitting up. His lips grabbed her upper one hungrily as her arms wrapped around him, clinging on for support now that she was riding him in his lap. She gyrated against him in ways that he had never felt before, pushing him ever closer to the edge.

Her pace quickened now that she had relinquished some control. His thumb on her clit only pushed her to go faster, making her see stars behind her tightly-shut eyes. Under her nails, she felt the softness of John’s skin - there would surely be marks left in his more delicate flesh in the morning. In the thick fog that clouded her mind, fragments of a thought hazily connected. _That should be long enough, right?_ The idea of having marked her territory, combined with the delectable way John’s other hand kept pulling her down onto his cock, forced her to speak up. “John, I’m...I’m getting really close!”

“Me too!” he stammered into her ear. He hardly needed to be told - the way she kept squeezing him with her now incredibly tight pussy was warning enough. As hard as he was trying to hold on, the sight in front of him was overwhelming. The way her blue lips parted, sometimes catching under her fangs; her full breasts bouncing with her every movement; and worst of all, the way the lips of her vulva wrapped around his dick, shining with her juices, being pushed and pulled with every stroke. “Fuck, Vriska-”

It hit him like a train all at once. His grip on her tightened just as suddenly, desperate to find something to hold on to, something to ground him. He shakily let go of a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding as he finally felt release, filling her up even more as he twitched inside of her. Blood rushed to his head in an instant, giving him the feeling of floating above the clouds.

“Don’t you dare fucking stop,” Vriska moaned to him through clenched teeth, bringing him back to Earth. She rode him even harder, so close to the edge that she began to ache for release. She felt herself contract around him, a warning of what was soon to come. “Fuck John, I need - ah, I need-”

John kept moving his thumb against her, pushing her dangerously close. Vriska’s hand snapped around his wrist, stopping him just in time.

“Not that, idiot, I need - oh god…”

Even in his haze, he managed to put the pieces together. “Oh!” He leaned back and awkwardly fumbled around on the floor beside the sofa. His hand connected to the rim of the plastic bucket beside it and he grabbed on, swinging it up onto the couch.

Vriska snatched it from him and shoved it between her legs from behind, not a moment too soon. She threw her head back and her breath caught in her throat as she pulled herself off of him, her hand rushing between her legs to rub her clit. John stared in amazement as a torrent of blue liquid rushed out of her in spurts, pouring into the waiting bucket. It sprayed out around her rapidly moving hand, her whole body convulsing with pleasure with every wave.

“Holy shit,” John whispered. It was the first time he’d ever seen a troll cum, and it was even hotter than he could have imagined. There was something undeniably kinky about a human and troll bringing each other to orgasm, and seeing her wracked with shudders of passion caused his heart to beat even faster. He could only imagine the ecstasy she was feeling from such a release, and knowing he helped her reach that filled him with some sort of pride.

Her heavy breathing slowed as she came down from her high. With her hand still pressed against her center, her dark eyes opened, her gaze meeting John’s. She let out a breathy laugh, the shock and awe on her partner’s face combined with the hormones surging through her body enough to make her genuinely smile. “Wow…”

John returned the smile, his blue eyes wandering over every inch of her glowing body. “Yeah…” He idly traced a path down her chest with his finger, lost in her beautiful curves. “That was incredible.”

She leaned forward, steadying herself on his shoulder with her free hand. “Was? You don’t think I’m done with you already, do you?” With that, she kissed him again, their tongues exploring each others mouths. Their night was far from over.

 

* * *

 

“Why the FUCK are we watching this shit?” Karkat yelled, jumping out of bed. “Even _I'm_  not thick-skulled enough to believe that this is actually what happens during your human ‘bro’ sleepovers! I’m beginning to doubt that those are even a real thing!”

“Dude I promise, this is what happens whenever two guys spend the night alone together. Now come back to bed.”

“Why the fuck do we even have to share a bed? I’d rather sleep on the floor than next to some tryhard hipster who can’t even get his own planet’s customs straight.”

“KK, baby, you know we don’t have enough blankets for that. Now come here, cuddle up, and watch some filthy smuppet-on-muppet action with your best guy friend.”

“Ugh. Why the hell did Terezi have to abandon me here alone with you?”

“She didn’t abandon you, she never even showed up. Guess she’s not the only one with a life on a Friday night.” Dave patted the now-empty space on the bed next to him.

“It’s people having lives that forced me to spend a Friday night watching furry porn with you in the barren remains of my old room. Why the fuck did we have to come here? I _hate_ it here.”

“Hey man, this is _fuzzy_ porn. I’m not some kind of weirdo. And you said you hated being _alone_ in here. I’ll be keeping you company here all night long, so chill.”

“Just keep to your own damn side of the bed, and we might make it till morning. Can’t we watch something other than this disgusting puppet pegging?”

“Aight, aight, I get it. Not everyone has refined enough tastes for _That’s Not a Hand in There IV_. It’s like eating snails. You gotta have done it a few times. Or be French. I’ll bet you haven’t even seen the prequels. Lets start with a classic, _By the Fuzz of His Loins_.”

Their night was far from over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We apologize for the crazy long delay - school and depression got the best of both of us! We both have a lot more time now that we're on summer break though. Expect more soon!


End file.
